


We're made of greed

by ladno



Series: Ab aqua silente cave [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, But gets turned into a vampire instead, Hongbin is suffering, Hyuk almost dies, Hyuk never asked for this, M/M, N is an asshole, Serious Injuries, Vampire Family, that family is seriously not okay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: Этот мальчишка слишком жадный





	We're made of greed

Изучать Хакёна можно бесконечно, и каждый раз обязательно найдёшь что-нибудь новое, даже если какую-нибудь незначительную детальку. Воншик очень тщательно собирает их все и откладывает в отдельный уголок своей памяти, посвящённый только Хакёну и больше никому и ничему.   
Воншику нравится к нему прикасаться. Не имеет значения, сколько уже прошло лет – он слишком долго обходился без зрения, чтобы полагаться на него во всём. Когда есть глаза, все остальные чувства автоматически отходят на второй план, но старые привычки – есть старые привычки. Запахи, звуки, тактильные ощущения: всё это Воншик использует, чтобы создавать свою, более полную картину действительности.   
Наблюдать и запоминать вообще крайне занимательно. Узнавать для себя что-то новое, заново привыкая к жизни в стае. Вот, например, в зависимости от настроения свет в глазах Джэхвана преломляется по-разному и порождает порой самые невероятные оттенки. А по лицу Тэгуна путешествуют тени – они есть всегда, но когда-то больше заметны, когда-то – меньше. Хонбин интересен тем, что Воншик раньше никогда не имел дела с обращёнными. Говорят, Хакён освободил его от покровительства незадолго до того, как пошёл на встречу с Воншиком. На всякий случай тот не уточняет, почему так – кажется, эту тему лучше не поднимать.   
В Хонбине много скрытой зависти. То есть, ему кажется, что она скрытая, но на самом деле всё написано буквально у него на лбу. Наверное, ему тяжело быть единственным человеком среди чистокровных – поэтому Воншик часто проводит с ним время за досужими разговорами. Иногда к ним присоединяется Джэхван, и по взгляду понятно, что мысли их с Воншиком лежат в одной области.

Но занимательнее всех всё равно Хакён, особенно его глаза. Обычно чёрные, темнее ночи, непроницаемые, они меняют цвет в двух ситуациях. Когда он кормится – тлеют алыми углями. Когда пересекаются их взгляды – отливают тусклым, плавленым золотом, и Воншик знает, что Хакён со своей стороны видит то же самое.   
Это завораживает настолько, что оторваться очень сложно. Воншик водит пальцами по его лицу, по шее, трогает волосы. Вдыхает запах кожи и касается губами обнажённого плеча. Хакён очень худой. На нём не сыщешь шрамов – он осторожный и сильный.   
Тусклое золото из-под ресниц, ногтями по шее и пальцы в волосы – нетерпеливый, требовательный. Воншик наоборот никуда не спешит, у них предостаточно времени. За окном только начинает светлеть, значит, все уже разошлись по своим углам и готовятся ко сну – никто не станет мешать.  
Когда однажды Тэгуну что-то понадобилось от Хакёна не очень вовремя… Это было забавно. Воншик непроизвольно ухмыляется, вспоминая этот эпизод, и Хакён недовольно рычит – его пальцы обхватывают шею Воншика, крепко сжимают. Он терпеть не может, когда с ним играют, когда кто-то считает себя в праве заставлять его ждать и вести себя так, будто он здесь не вожак стаи. Терпение ему в таких случаях отказывает.   
Воншику невероятно нравится к нему прикасаться, дразнить, выводить из равновесия – слушая рык Хакёна, он позволяет вибрирующему в груди смеху вырваться наружу. Тихо, гортанно.   
Его голос нравится главе Ча. До такой степени, что хочется вцепиться в горло зубами, добраться до него, прикоснуться, попробовать на вкус – он ведь такой невероятно густой и насыщенный, что должен быть материальным. Должен.  
Воншик смеётся, когда Хакён рассказывает ему об этом. Смеётся, когда острые зубы впиваются в его шею. Запах собственной крови будоражит, моментально разливаясь по комнате и просачиваясь за дверь, мурашки пробегают по коже. Крышу срывает окончательно, и тут уже больше не до шуток.

Где-то за стеной Джэхван оставляет пытающегося его отговорить Тэгуна и идёт к Хонбину. Свернувшись клубком на кровати, тот с силой вдавливает лицо в подушку и мелко подрагивает – Джэхван садится рядом и кладёт ладони ему на плечи. Обращённые намного хуже переносят жажду, и пережить пролитую кровь ему сейчас будет сложно.  
Хонбин поворачивается к нему и утыкается лицом в бок. Много других запахов – это хорошо. Джэхван гладит его по голове и терпеливо ждёт, пока тот уснёт.  
***  
Его волосы так же выжжены до белизны, как у Воншика, только торчат неаккуратно во все стороны. Лицо совсем юное – мальчишка, недавно ставший юношей, не знавший ещё женщины. Второй человек в этой связке не интересует Хакёна, всё его внимание сосредоточено на мальчишке, напоминающем маленького неразумного львёнка. Хакён наблюдает из темноты, не понимая, что вообще заставило его прервать свой путь и подойти непозволительно близко к патрулю.  
Он чувствует присутствие других вампиров – обращённые, скорее всего, недавно – и презрительно кривится. Кому ещё хватит ума красться за братьями Культа, кому хватит ума выбрать их себе в добычу.   
Мальчик со светлыми волосами смеётся. Хакён давно не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь так звонко смеялся, идя по улице ночью – даже будучи вооруженным и теоретически готовым сражаться до последнего. Теоретически потому, что когда темнота одного из проулков оживает и выталкивает в ореол рыжего уличного света двух охотников, братья катастрофически опаздывают с реакцией. Первый умирает быстро – будто одичавшие от голода, обращённые набрасываются на него вдвоём. Хакён чувствует, как злоба закипает внутри. Вампиры, ничем не отличающиеся от зверей, это ещё отвратительнее, чем люди.  
Первый же выстрел сносит одному из обращённых полголовы. 

Его волосы похожи на гриву. Или на одуванчик. Хакён не может решить, пока разглядывает, стоя над распростёртым на земле мальчишкой. Несколько горстей праха, один труп, один полутруп. Мальчишка высадил во второго охотника всю обойму серебряных пуль, вот только немного не успел – тот уже запустил клыки ему в шею.   
Крови очень много; светлая рубашка мальчишки превратилась в тёмно-бордовую почти полностью, но он ещё жив. Он ещё дышит, и это причиняет ему немалую боль. Хакён слышит, как бьётся его сердце. Чувствует, как дрожит рука, сжимающая пистолет – кажется, он просто уже не в состоянии разжать сведённые судорогой пальцы.   
Издав мучительный стон, мальчик с трудом разлепляет глаза. Хакён не может сказать, что заставляет его причинять себе ещё больше страданий – может, он просто хочет последний раз посмотреть на небо, может, старается продлить жалкие мгновения оставшейся ему жизни ещё хоть немного. Он никогда не стремился понимать людей, это ему не нужно, это противно его природе.   
Но когда взгляды их случайно пересекаются, Хакён видит отблеск тусклого золота в его зрачках. 

Прежде, чем припасть к рваным краям его раны, Хакён сдёргивает с шеи мальчишки серебряный крестик на шнурке. Этот символ веры может лишь обжечь и оставить на коже шрам, не то, что пуля, но любое упоминание Культа бесит Хакёна до трясучки.  
Он разрывает клыками кожу на собственном запястье и прижимает его к губам мальчишки. Придерживает его голову.  
Может, ему просто показалось. Он сомневается, но поворачивать назад уже поздно, и у мальчишки нет сил держать глаза открытыми.

Он так впивается в руку Хакёна, что требуется приложить немало усилий, чтобы оттолкнуть его. Мальчишка очень хочет жить. Золото в его глазах сменяется кровавой краснотой.  
***  
Почти всё время мальчишка спит. За последние четверо суток он приходил в себя лишь несколько раз, совсем не надолго. Сидящий рядом Воншик выяснил, как его имя – и то попытки, этак, с третьей, потому что в первые разы он просто не мог говорить.  
Санхёк.   
От одного этого слова Хакёну становилось плохо.   
\- Ох ну и голоден же он будет, когда очухается, - Джэхван тыкает спящего Санхёка в щёку. Он делает это каждый раз, когда заходит навестить нового члена их стаи, и ему не надоедает, даже несмотря на отсутствие какой бы то ни было реакции вообще.- Четверо суток… 

Что странно, почти всё время – не считая сна и того раза, когда пришлось выйти на охоту – с ним сидит Хонбин. Периодически осторожно надкусывает кожу у себя на ладони и по несколько капель заставляет спящего Санхёка её выпивать. Судить о том, насколько это действенно, никто из них не может, но хотя бы позволяет надеяться, что малой не набросится на них сразу после пробуждения.   
Воншик тоже вечно ошивается возле кровати Санхёка. Просиживает часами – в тишине, не обмениваясь, вопреки привычке, ни словом с замершим в углу и так похожим на статую Хонбином. 

Настроение Хакёна почти всегда находится на уровне «очень дерьмовое». К Санхёку он не заходит – мечется по квартире, словно раненый зверь, злится, нервничает. От него несёт почти физически ощутимой ненавистью.   
Он пытается вырваться даже тогда, когда Воншик ловит его в свои объятия – крепкие и требовательные, чем-то напоминающие тиски.  
Мальчишка слишком жадный.   
\- Я не знаю, как ему это удалось. Он отнял одну из сущностей.   
Воншик закрывает глаза. Когда Хакён пил его кровь – тогда, давно, - Воншик отдал ему две, оставив себе столько же. Это было непросто, это был целый ритуал, как у умирающего мальчонки получилось…  
\- Первый обращённый с даром чистокровного, - у Хакёна зубы громко стучат друг о друга, ему сама эта мысль отвратительна до дрожи. Воншик гладит его по голове, как маленького.   
И думает, что белые волосы Санхёка намного мягче.   
Он чувствует в Санхёке кровь Хакёна. Чувствует так, будто Санхёк – часть его самого, как и Хакён. Что-то заставляет его промолчать; он не знает наверняка, но что-то подсказывает, что клятва крови в таких условиях сыграет с ними нехорошую шутку.  
Или уже играет.

Воншик оказывается рядом, когда Санхёк, наконец, просыпается. Тусклое золото блестит из-под длинных, пушистых ресниц.


End file.
